


Beeria

by JJFoLe



Category: Beeria
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Oh grand dam de Korbak, Kron a disparu et ne donne aucune nouvelle. Il fait appelle à la famille Beeria pour élucider ce mystère sans nom.





	Beeria

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour @NC_MMMMM (Twitter), mêlant les personnages bières de mes ami.e.s et de moi même, dans un univers nommé Beeria

Les bras croisés, son visage masqué était orienté sur les lumières éclairant la ville nocturne, l'horloge présente dans son bureau sonnait vingt-et-une heure. Sa journée de travail avait pris fin avec le départ du dernier client qu'il recevrait aujourd'hui. Il souleva légèrement son masque représentant _« La nuit étoilée »_ de Van Gogh qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour essuyer d'un tissu le liquide or qui s'échappait du trou qui lui servait de visage. Sa prochaine destination serait le bar de l'Amaryllis ; aller à la rencontre de Edel et boire son verre de saké avec Desperado avant de rentrer voir la famille. Il aimait cette routine. La petite taille de l'homme ne l'empêchait guère de dégager le charisme dont il avait besoin pour prendre soin de la famille qui le considérait comme le grand patron. Desperado, aussi calme qu'à son habitude l'attendait à la porte. Il vêtait un costume qui accompagnait son environnement mais il gardait un air décontracté par son demi chignon et son bouc taillé de quatre jours.

  * Allons-y, Desperado.

  * Très bien, Black Hole.




Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme blond portant des plumes fantaisistes sur son corps. Il attirait l'attention de tous par ses yeux vairons, l'un était noir et l'autre doré.

  * Black, Black !!

  * Oui Korbak, que se passe-t-il ?

  * C'est Kron ! Il a disparu, je ne sais pas où il est !




Black Hole retourna s'asseoir gardant le sang froid que Korbak avait perdu :

  * Calme-toi Korbak, assis-toi un instant et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.




Korbak reprit son souffle et s'assit, néanmoins sa panique demeurait dans ses prunelles luisantes.

  * Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant hier. Il était parti en mission comme prévu, mais il devait revenir hier soir. Je l'ai appelé de nombreuses fois sans avoir une seule réponse. J'ai demandé à tout le monde s'ils l'avaient vu, mais personne n'a croisé sa route... Black... Que devons-nous faire ?

  * On va s'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Black Hole. Tu sais au moins que Kron n'est pas faible et que rien de grave n'a pu lui arriver. Il tourna la tête vers Desperado qui était à côté de sa banquette. Desperado peux-tu faire venir Tsing ? Et s'il est possible de contacter Grimber pour connaître les dernières dépenses de Kron, cela peut être utile.

  * Très bien.




Sans même qu'il n'eut à appeler Tsing, un petit personnage jouant avec un chapeau melon sombre souligné d'un ruban vert se montra au pas de l'entrée. De longs cheveux châtains et épais dépassaient de sa petite carrure et des yeux rouges transperçaient une expression malicieuse.

  * Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai déjà contacté mes plus grandes relations et ils n'en savent pas davantage. Et inutile de demander quoi que soit à Grimber : j'ai les relevés de ses dépenses.

  * Que fais-tu avec les relevés ? Demanda Korbak confus.

  * La question n'est pas là Korbak. La question est de savoir quelle est la dernière dépense de Kron.

  * Oui, crache le morceau, continua Korbak.

  * Alors...

  * Tsing... dit Black Hole.

  * L'Amaryllis. C'est là que se situe sa dernière dépense d'hier.

  * Sérieusement, souffla Black Hole. Korbak, n'as-tu pas appelé Edel ?

  * Si, je l'ai fait ! Mais elle ne l'a pas vu.

  * Allons vérifier.




 

Ils allèrent rapidement à l'Amaryllis, il s'agissait de leur bar de prédilection, c'était ici qu'ils avaient rencontré Edelweiss après une longue et désagréable histoire. Depuis, Edelweiss avait été à leur côté en tant informatrice principale de la Beeria. Ses cheveux mêlant du blonds pêche au blanc lui donnait des allures pures. Elle servait dans ce bar en plus d'y chanter quelques soirées la semaine.

Autour d'un verre, elle avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu Kron depuis quelques jours désormais. Korbak était de plus en plus paniqué, pensant avoir perdu Kron à tout jamais, l'alcool lui montait sans doute à la tête, se disait Black Hole.

  * Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter c'est ça ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! S'exclama Korbak.

  * Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive BBM... avoua Tsing.




Korbak ne répliqua pas. En effet, ils virent enfin, la silhouette d'un géant aux trois yeux ; Kron. Ce dernier sortait des toilettes du bar, baillant à pleine bouche.

  * J'ai trop bu la nuit dernière et ma mission m'avait épuisé, j'ai dû m'endormir dans les toilettes... expliqua Kron sans question préalable.

  * Edel, tu ne l'as pas vu pourtant ?

  * Hier... Je me suis blessée, Weiss a pris place... et aucune réminiscence ne parvient à mon esprit...




Tout le monde souffla entre exaspération et soulagement :

  * D'accord, rentrons à la maison, je suis fatigué, annonça Black Hole.

  * Buvons un peu, je suis en pleine forme, affirma Kron.

  * Non. On rentre. Et toi aussi, sourit Korbak en lui tirant le bras.




 


End file.
